You belong with me
by Chave-Lpz
Summary: Helga se encuentra en su habitacion haciendo lo que usualmente hace cuando esta solo, pero un toquido a su puerta cambiara esas noches de soledad.


_**You belong with me.**_

_**Los personajes aquí presentes no me pertenecen a mi, sino a Graig Batlett (a excepción de los que cree).**_

Helga se encuentra en su habitación, haciendo lo que siempre hace cuando hay luna llena en el cielo. Encender el radio de su habitación, recostarse en su cama y escribir en su diario personal sobre su amado. Arrnold.

_**You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do  
I'm in my room, it's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do.**_

"Querido amado mío hoy paso lo mismo de todos los días, te vi hablando con Lila. Te veías tan guapo. Vi como la invitabas a salir y por milésima vez ella te rechazo."

Ella suspiro con tristeza y miro al cielo.

"Cuando te darás cuenta que yo soy la única que te conoce y te quiere de verdad."

_**But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts  
she's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up  
And find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time.**_

"Tú solo te fijas en ella, porque se viste bien y es linda, y yo solo soy. Bueno yo, pero aun sigo soñando y esperando aquel día en que te enamores de mí y me veas con ojos de amor."

_**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see  
You belong with me, you belong with me.**_

_**  
**_"Y ahora yo estoy aquí sola en mi cuarto lamentándome, porque tu no me vez como yo quisiera que me vieras y que te dieras cuenta que somos el uno para el otro."

Ella suspiro y luego volvió a mirar la luna.

_**Walking the streets with you and your worn-out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself  
Hey isn't this easy.**_

"Esta tarde te vi en el parque triste, porque la tonta de Lila te había rechazado. Me acerque a ti, para por milésima vez levantarte el ánimo. Te dije que siguieras luchando, por más que eso me partiera el corazón en mil pedazos."

_**And you've got a smile that could light up **_**this whole town  
**_**I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down  
You say you're fine, I know you better then that  
Hey what you doing with a girl like that.**_

_**  
**_"Hice que tú sonrieras por mis palabras. Esa sonrisa me desarmo y tú me dijiste que encontraste a la chica de tus sueños. No sé cómo no te das cuenta que ella no vale la pena."

_**She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time.  
**_

Ella dio un suspiro de amor nuevamente.

" ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me veas como yo te veo a ti?

Si tuviera que pedir un deseo sería que te enamorar de mi como yo lo estoy de ti"

_**  
If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see  
You belong with me  
Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know baby  
You belong with me, you belong with me.  
**_

"Luego de que te anime, tú te fuiste sonriendo. La verdad no te entendí, pero me sentí bien al ver esa hermosa sonrisa en tu rostro. Arnold ¿Qué es lo que me haces que me enamoro cada vez mas de ti"

_**  
Oh, I remember you drivin' to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh, when you know you're about to cry  
I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams  
Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me.  
**_

"Esta noche me tope contigo otro vez me dijiste tantas cosas lindas, que yo no podía dejar de pensar en que tu y yo somos el uno para el otro. Tú me notaste distraída, y yo me invente una escusa tonta. Si tan solo supieras lo que estaba pensando."

_**  
Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along, so why can't you see  
You belong with me  
Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time How could you not know  
Baby you belong with me, you belong with me.**_

Ella escucho unos toquidos en la puerta que la sacaron de su pequeña burbujas de romance y pensamientos sobre su amor.

Como sus padres no se encontraban en la casa, ella tuvo que ir a ver quién es. Cuando ella abrió la puerta se quedo muy sorprendida por la persona que se encontraba en frente de ella.

-!¿Arnold?!-Exclamo sorprendida-¿Qué haces aquí?-Pregunto confundida.

-Vine a hablar contigo-Respondió con una sonrisa que la dejo mas confundida.

-¿De qué?-El sí que la confundía

-De lo que no pude hace unas horas-El se acerco a ella. Lo que la puso nerviosa.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Pregunto nerviosa, porque él se estaba acercando mas a ella.

-A que te amo Helga-Dijo en un susurro, que ella escucho debido a su cercanía.

-¿Qué dices?-Susurro en un hilo de voz.

-¡Te amo, te amo, TE AMO!-Exclamo con una sonrisa.

Ella sonrió y no abrazo fuertemente por el cuello-¡Te amo!-Prácticamente se lo grito en el oído.

-¿De verdad?-Pregunto esperanzado.

-Solo Bésame tonto-Arnold solo sonrió y la beso apasionadamente en los labios.

_**You belong with me  
Have you ever thought just maybe you belong with me  
You belong with me.**_

_**Fin.**_

_**Nota de la autora:**_

Hola!!!

Espero que les guste esta canción realmente me inspiro, porque queda muy bien con esta pareja. Arnold es un distraído que no se da cuenta de lo que tiene en frente y Helga es una soñadora y muy enamoradisa.

Nombre de la canción: You belong with me.

De: Taylor Swift.

Una cantante que está dentro de mi selección de favoritas.

Prometo traer el próximo capítulo de "Un pasado doloroso" muy pronto.

Bye.


End file.
